wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Strażnik Tirisfal
Strażnik Tirisfal, znany również jako Strażnik Tirisfalen, to śmiertelnik magicznie wzmocniony mocą Strażników Tirisfal, by potajemnie zwalczać Płonący Legion i inne demony, które mogły pojawić się w Azeroth. Był to zakon niecodziennie potężnych istot, które zostały nasycone mocą, by przez tysiąclecia chronić świat przed Płonącym Legionem. Strażnicy czerpali energię od wszystkich członków Zakonu Tirisfal, stając się najpotężniejszymi magami swoich czasów. Przeważnie Strażnicy posiadali własne komnaty w Fioletowej Cytadeli. Do czasów, gdy Aegwynn została wybrana Strażnikiem, wszyscy Strażnicy otrzymywali honorowy tytuł "Magna", pochodzący od krasnoludzkiego słowa oznaczającego "Obrońca". Nie jest wiadome, czy Medivh przyjął ten tytuł, gdyż zwyczajowo nazywano go "Magiem". Strażnicy Tirisfal przez wieki służyli światu w obronie przed wpływami demonów. Aby lepiej z nimi walczyć potrafili mówić w języku ereduńskim. W danym okresie może istnieć tylko jeden Strażnik Tirisfal. Każdy z nich jest nasycany mocą podczas długiego rytuału odprawianego przez radę składającą się z siedmiorga arcymagów. Tajniki nasycenia są ściśle strzeżone, a być może nawet zostały już zapomniane. Nowy Strażnik Tirisfal nie może zostać nasycony, kiedy żyje poprzedni. Strażnik Tirisfal może zostać odarty ze swojej mocy jedynie poprzez śmierć lub równie długi i tajemny rytuał odprawiany przez pozostałych przy życiu arcymagów, którzy użyczyli mu swojej mocy. Każdy arcymag biorący udział w rytuale nasycenia traci część swojej mocy. Utrata trwa tak długo, jak żyje Strażnik. Jeśli ten zginie lub zostanie odarty z mocy, energia wraca do pierwotnego posiadacza. Jednak Strażnik nie może zostać odarty z mocy, jeśli żaden z arcymagów, którzy mu jej użyczyli, nie pozostaje przy życiu. Zamiast tego musi zostać zabity, by móc powołać kolejnego Strażnika. Rytuał nasycenia daje Strażnikom długowieczność, przez co pozostaje ich jedynie garstka. Z imienia znanych jest sześciu Strażników: * Alodi, Pierwszy Strażnik. * Magna Aranda * Magna Scavell * Magna Aegwynn, która "pokonała" Sargerasa. * Mag Medivh, Ostatni Strażnik, który otworzył Mroczny Portal, a później ocalił świat przed Archimondem. * Med'an, owoc związku Medivha i Garony, Strażnik wybrany przez Nową Radę. Założenie Zakonu Z powodu lekkomyślnego przyzywania demonów z Płonącego Legionu na ulice miasta Dalaran, jak również przyzywania żywiołaków z Planu Żywiołów zarówno przez elfy, jak i ludzi, magowie rządzący miastem zwrócili się do wysokich elfów o pomoc. O ile Synod Silvermoon był w stanie pomóc w neutralizacji palącego problemu, zagrożenie Legionem leżące u podstaw pozostawało żywe. Aby nadzorować tajemną wojnę o ochronę Azeroth przed inwazją demonów, zawarto tajemny pakt pomiędzy ludzkimi i elfickimi magami, formując Zakon Tirisfal. Przyjmując nazwę od miejsca spotkań na Polanach Tirisfal Zakon nasycił jednego śmiertelnika niewiarygodną mocą magii ludzi i elfów. Jako że w danym czasie mógł istnieć tylko jeden Strażnik, dysponował on tak ogromną mocą, że mógł na własną rękę zniszczyć każdego agenta Legionu, któremu udało się przeniknąć do świata. Moc Strażnika była tak wielka, że tylko Rada Tirisfal miała prawo wybierać potencjalnych sukcesorów Strażnika. Gdy Strażnik stawał się zbyt stary lub zmęczony wojną, Rada wybierała nowego bohatera i w ściśle określonych warunkach kanałowała moc Strażnika do jego następcy. Aegwynn i Medivh Strażnicy Tirisfal zostali wreszcie skażeni przez Sargerasa, gdy jego awatar walczył ze Strażniczką Aegwynn w Northrend. Chociaż Aegwynn pokonała Sargerasa, jego mroczny duch zamieszkał w jej ciele, a później się przeniósł do ciała dziecka, które poczęła z nadwornym magiem Stormwind, Nielasem Aranem. Uznając, że ona sama, a nie Zakon, może wyznaczyć dziedzica Strażnika, nasyciła swego syna Medivha mocami Strażnika, chociaż miały być one dlań niedostępne przed osiągnięciem pełnoletności. Aegwynn nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że duch Sargerasa splamił duszę Medivha. Ten wreszcie uległ woli władcy Legionu i dzięki kontaktom z Gul'danem i Radą Cienia otworzył Mroczny Portal, który pozwolił orkom najechać Azeroth. Po śmierci Medivha podczas Pierwszej Wojny nie wybrano nowego Strażnika, a słuch o Zakonie zaginął. Być może dzięki temu Medivh mógł powrócić i nadzorować wydarzenia z czasów Trzeciej Wojny. Nowy Zakon Dzięki inicjatywie byłej strażniczki Aegwynn, arcymagini Jainy Proudmoore i Meryla Felstorma, członka poprzedniej Rady, powołano Nową Radę Tirisfal, by stawić czoła zagrożeniu ze strony Cho'galla i jego strasznych panów w czasach, kiedy uwaga Przymierza i Hordy była skierowana na walkę z Królem Liszem w Northrend. Pierwszym Strażnikiem z nowej Rady został Med'an, syn Medivha i Garony, który przyjął to przemię za radą swego ojca. Zobacz także * Aegwynn * Rada Tirisfal * Nowa Rada Tirisfal * Medivh * Historia ** Aegwynn i Polowanie na Smoki ** Strażnicy Tirisfal ** Ostatni Strażnik de:Wächter von Tirisfal en:Guardian of Tirisfal Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Magowie